One
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Berapa kali pun mereka keluar jalur ataupun berbelok di persimpangan, pada akhirnya mereka tetap kembali ke jalur itu. Tapi, tiap dari mereka memiliki prioritas masing-masing. Tak ada paksaan, hanya niat/Hinata-cent/OoC/AU/Talkless


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Adventure/Friendship**  
**Chara : Hinata H, Shino, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara**  
**Warning : OoC, AU, Harem, Talkless, Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**One**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari di sebuah daerah antah berantah, sang Kepala suku yang memiliki dua orang putri mendapati beberapa orang pengelana berada di depan tempatnya berdiam. Bermaksud memperkenalkan diri dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menginap selama beberapa hari di daerah kekuasaannya untuk sebuah tujuan mulia. Sang Kepala suku menyambut mereka dengan ramah tamah – meski pada kenyaaannya hanya kedua putrinya yang menyunggingkan senyum dan menyiapkan jamuan istimewa. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar, menyembunyikan kegembiraannya yang meluap hanya dengan sekali tersenyum tipis saat seorang pengelana menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan mereka bisa sampai di tempat ini. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tepatnya mereka terdampar di daerah antah berantah yang bahkan namanya tidak tercetak dalam peta berskala 1 : 2.000.000, para pengelana itu dengan wajah bangga akan berucap : Memajukan pertanian Indonesia.

Nah, lho?

Oke-oke, ini bukan cerita Fairy-tale tentang raja-pangeran-putri-kerajaan dan lain-lain. Bukan pula menyelipkan makhluk-makhluk aneh macam Pegasus, Leviathan, Unicorn, atau semacam itu. Bukan juga menyeret nenek-nenek bertopi kerucut yang menyerukan kalimat 'Abrakadabra'

Ini hanya cerita sekumpulan mahasiswa tigkat akhir – yang karena tuntutan dosen dan jurusan yang mereka ambil – terpaksa terdampar di pedalaman Sumatra Utara dalam rangka magang, atau bahasa kerennya KKL, atau apapun itu – tiap Universitas punya istilah masing-masing, kan. Intinya harus 'pergi' ke suatu tempat yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan bidang yang di ambil, 'kerja' selama beberapa bulan yang – katanya – bertujuan buat persiapan mahasiswa untuk benar-benar terjun ke masyarakat. Tapi akhirnya itu-itu juga, kan – mencari bahan untuk keberlanjutan skripsi.

Sebenarnya kumpulan mahasiswa itu punya dua pilihan tempat magang secara regional yang sama-sama terpencil, yakni daerah Sumatra Utara dan Kalimantan. Kenapa dengan dua tempat itu? Karena memang hanya dua tempat itu yang memiliki kebun yang luas dan dimiliki oleh perusahaan besar – selain karena para dosen telah memiliki akses dalam perusahaan dan telah berhubungan baik dengan para petingginya.

Dan karena Shino, Kiba, Naruto, dan Gaara yang masih memiliki bau-bau darah Madura – meski kekerabatannya sangatlah jauh, kecuali Kiba – , maka mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko terendus oleh warga Dayak hingga menimbulkan konflik lagi – kegiatan magang mereka akan berakhir menjadi Tragedi Sampit II. Karena sudah rahasia umum jika orang-orang Dayak sangatlah mengenal bau tubuh orang-orang Madura, sama seperti orang-orang Madura yang sangat mengenal bau asap sate kambing berapapun jauh jaraknya.

Mungkin Naruto dkk memang takut tergorok oleh golok suku pribumi itu, tapi gengsi tetaplah gengsi. Ketika Sasuke menyindir mereka dengan kejam, Naruto dengan semangat berap-api hanya bisa berdalih "Hei, di sana gak ada yang jualan clurit, bro. Kalo kita diserang, gak ada senjata buat pertahanan diri dong. Bukan masalah takut, ini adalah harga diri. Perlawanan tetaplah yang nomor satu, apapun hasil akhirnya. Dan ujung tombak perlawanan dari kita yang keturunan Madura adalah clurit – bukan yang lain. Tradisi dan adat tetaplah nomor satu, meski modernitas telah menggusur nilai-nilai kearifan lokal budaya kami. Kalau para petugas Bandara bisa kita suap dengan satu tandan kelapa sawit agar mau meloloskan clurit-clurit kami sih, kami berani menginjakkan kaki ke sarang Dayak"

Shino tak bergerak se-inchi pun atau bersuara satu huruf pun. Prinsip yang selalu di bawanya setiap saat di manapun dia berada, stay cool. Karena kau tidak tahu kapan perempuan cantik akan menoleh kearahmu. Karena kesan pertama sangat mempesona, tapi selanjutnya terserah anda. Karena jodoh tak akan lari kemanapun selama dia terpesona dengan sikap keren-mu. Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu di dengungkan Shino dalam pikirannya, dan merasuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Intinya, alami-tidak alami, sikap Shino ya itu. Misterius – cool stadium akhir, atau keren tingkat tinggi.

Akamaru menggonggong setuju, diikuti teriakan bangga Kiba "Kau panutan kami, Naruto. Tetaplah berada di garis depan orang-orang Madura yang agung" Yah, kalau doktrin Adolf Hitler versi lokal sih begini ini jadinya. Memandang tinggi suku sendiri. Kalau dalam lingkup bangsa sih chauvinisme – mungkin. Jangan salahkan Kiba, salahkan guru SD-nya yang dengan seenaknya sendiri menghilangkan Bab Toleransi dalam mata pelajaran Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan dan menggantinya dengan dongeng-dongeng – atau legenda – tentang kesaktian tetua-tetua di dataran Madura. Mengepalkan tangan tinggi-tinggi bahwa tak ada dalam sejarah bangsa Indonesia, Madura diduduki oleh Belanda, Portugis, maupun Britania Raya. Setidaknya, jangan pertanyakan si guru lulusan dari tingkatan sekolah yang mana.

Gaara masih tetap menatap awan yang bergerak tertiup angin karena mengingat pesan teman se-desa-nya "Semua hal itu merepotkan. Dan akan lebih merepotkan jika kau merasa direpotkan. Jadi tetaplah memandang pergerakan awan" Sebenarnya pesan yang sangat absurd, tapi entah kenapa Gaara selalu mengingatnya. Mungkin karena si pemberi pesan terus-terusan mengulanginya berkali-kali tiap ada kesempatan, tiap pulang kampung. Tiap gerak tubuh Gaara, karena ada Shikamaru di manapun dia berada. Karena kakak sulungnya yang lebih tua empat tahun itu menikah dengan si rambut nanas. Cih, memangnya dia mau memanggil orang selalu mandi di sungai bersamanya sejak masih polos itu dengan sebutan 'Kakak'? Ogah.

Memang tidak hanya Dayak yang menghuni daratan Kalimantan. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko. Jalan hidup mereka masih sangat-sangat panjang. Akan ada seseorang yang memberi mereka bunga saat wisuda. Akan ada pesta pernikahan yang digelar. Akan ada malam pertama, pertama kali mereka mencicipi surga dunia. Akan ada saat dimana mereka terbangun tengah malam karena tangisan bayi. Mengantar anak yang memasuki hari pertama di sekolah, anak yang kuliah nun jauh dari daerah, wisuda sang anak yang telah membawa kekasih, anak yang menikah dengan pakaian adat, menimang cucu dengan rambut yang beruban.

Oke-oke, angan-angan mereka sudah terlalu jauh.

Sebenarnya mereka berempat sedikit gamang juga jika menginjakkan kakinya di bumi orang-orang Batak. Mereka sadar, Madura dan Batak sama-sama berwatak keras. Takutnya, bukannya terjadi Tragedi Sampit II, malah akan ada Tragedi Merahnya Danau Toba. Mungkin judulnya sangat sinetron. Tapi, hei. Mereka benar-benar di tempatkan di lingkaran wilayah Danau Toba. Bukan apa-apa, tapi melawan orang Batak Toba belum ada dalam sejarah ke-Madura-an. Intinya, tidak ada pengalaman, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pembelajaran tentang apa saja kelemahan orang-orang kawaasan Danau Toba itu.

Tapi asumsi mereka ternyata jatuh di frekuensi yang salah, artinya yang tergambar dalam bayangan dan yang sekarang yang tersaji di hadapan mereka nampaknya tidak sinkron sama sekali.

Gadis Batak yang tersenyum malu-malu itu sudah seperti gadis pingitan orang Jawa – kalem dan menggemaskan. Wajah datar kepala keluarga tak menghilangkan asumsi mereka bahwa mereka keluarga yang ramah, dan mungkin bisa dijadikan referensi sifat warga desa yang mereka tempati. Tapi saat ini, bukan gambaran orang-orang berwatak keras yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Entah sejak kapan, orientasi tujuan mereka teralih begitu saja. Salahkan gadis itu yang begitu menarik perhatian dan membuat mereka melupakan motto keberadaan mereka di sini. 'Memajukan pertanian Indonesia' tampaknya telah jauh di angan-angan, terdesak ke arah sudut otak paling sudut karena kapasitas otak mereka telah terpenuhi oleh wajah si sulung bapak Hiashi.

Bah, belum juga ada lima menit.

Ingat orang tua di rumah, lae. Ingat hutan-hutan yang terbakar karena pembukaan lahan. Ingat grafik-grafik yang menyebutkan bahwa Indonesia adalah pengekspor tandan buah segar kelapa sawi dan CPO terbesar di dunia meski investornya dari negeri tetangga semua. Ingat warga pribumi yang menggali lubang tanam 4x4x4 meter dengan upah empat ratus perak tiap lubangnya. Ingat orang-orang yang memiliki resiko tertimpa tandan kelapa sawit yang beratnya puluhan kilo saat memanennya. Ingat bapak-bapak yang memiliki masalah di ranjang karena terus-terusan menghirup pestisida yang digunakan untuk menyemprot entah berapa puluh hektar tiap harinya. Ingat tugas mulia itu, lae.

Ingat bahwa satu diantara kalian mungkin akan mendapatkan hatinya. Ingat bahwa persaingan ini lebih dari soal hidup dan mati. Ini tentang harga diri. Siapa diantara mereka – para anak Madura – yang akan menaklukan hati Hinata dan meluluhkan hati Hiashi.

Persetan dengan magang. Persetan dengan skripsi. Persetan dengan pertanian Indonesia.

Ini perang. Mereka tahu pasti.

.

.

Rumah yang terbilang bagus untuk ukuran barang pinjaman.

Itu yang terlintas di benak para mahasiswa itu saat rumah berdinding tembok, berlantai marmer, dan memiliki perabot lengkap – TV, Mesin Cuci, Shower dalam kamar mandi, Kompor LPG dan peralatan masak, Lemari Es – berada di hadapan mereka. Bagi mereka, ini surga – minus kegiatan-kegiatan yang membuat mereka menyandang title mahasiswa.

Terlalu berlebihan? Tidak. Karena fasilitas ini tersedia secara gratis; tanpa perlu memikirkan bayar listrik atau air, makanan terjamin tiga kali sehari yang akan diantarkan sang perawan Hyuuga, cemilan yang terlihat menumpuk di sudut ruang tamu. Dan mereka diBAYAR. Untuk keberadaan mereka disini selama empat bulan, hanya karena nama program yang tengah mereka usung ; Magang.

Jika mungkin, mereka ingin tak kembali ke kampus.

Kamar 2x3 meter yang digunakan oleh dua orang. Makan maksimal dua kali sehari dengan ikan asin atau orek tempe yang di lumasi dengan kuah tanpa sayur. Botol air mineral enam ratus mili dalam tas ransel yang entah sudah diisi ulang berapa kali. Sepatu yang bolong di bagian tungkai hingga beralih fungsi menjadi sandal selop – bagian belakang sepatu selalu diinjak. Laptop yang penuh dengan file kuliah karena sayang uang untuk sekedar mencetaknya dalam bentuk hardcopy.

Siapa bilang mahasiswa itu kaya? Yang ada malah lebih miskin dari Bapak-Bapak penjual es Cincau yang selalu mangkal di depan kebun percobaan – merampok mahasiswa-mahasiwa tak berduit yang haus karena berjam-jam praktek di lahan, yang dengan tampang tak berdosa bertanya, "Nambah lagi, Mas?" Oh, boy. Segelas es Cincau seharga empat ribu perak sama dengan pengurangan jatah makan dengan lauk lebih dari tempe ataupun ikan asin. Telor dadar, Bro. Dan harus melayang gara-gara segelas kenikmatan yang dinamankan es.

Cih Kalo begini adanya, tujuan kegiatan magang malah tambah melenceng jauh.

Perbaikan Gizi.

Bukan penggemukan badan, tapi pengisian daging. Karena tulang-tulang mereka memang terlihat di sana-sini. Dan orang tua mereka di rumah akan berbahagia melihat tubuh yang tidak kurus kering, merasa uang kiriman dari mereka dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh anak-anaknya. Padahal yang bersangkutan tak peduli jika kiriman bulanan mereka (hampir) habis dalam satu hari, digunakan membeli onderdil untuk modifikasi motor masing-masing. Hei, jangan samakan dengan perempuan yang kuat berjalan seharian mengelilingi mall. Dua jenis manusia itu memiliki minat yang berbeda, kan.

Mereka harus memaku target-target dalam benak mereka. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

**-tbc-**

Apa ini termasuk menyinggung SARA? Karena saya tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Apa harus saya delete? Love is War, saya ambil dari salah satu judul lagu Hatsune Miku.

Saya memang tidak mencantumkan nama keluarga untuk empat orang itu (baca : shinobi-shinobi cakep), jadi itu bukan mss-typo

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
